Jenny's Secret
by nici's anatomy
Summary: Oneshot. Jethro made a disturbing discovery. All JIBBS


Titel:** Jenny's Secret  
**Author: nici's anatomy  
Genre: Humor, Fluff  
Rating: PG-13  
Words count: 1392  
Pairing: Jibbs (Jenny/Gibbs)  
Summary: Jethro made a disturbing discovery. Written for Christmas Thing-a-Thon V over at LJ's ncis_share. Prompt: _Jethro Gibbs: "Aren't you a little old to be wearing that?"_  
Disclaimer: Nothing of the NCIS universe belongs to me. If it would, Jen and Kate would still be alive. I just borrowed everything ... The only things I own are my DVDs, a computer and my dirty mind :)  
Comment: I'm not a native speaker and still learning the language (speaking and reading is so much easier than writing :/), so please be patient. If there are any mistakes in it, please tell me. Also if you like/dislike it, I'd love to know. This is my first NCIS fanfiction, btw ...

*~*~*~*

_"The truth will set you free. But first, it will piss you off."  
(Gloria Steinem)_

It was late, and the NCIS Headquarter was nearly deserted. Except for Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs who was still sitting behind his desk, working on some files. Paper work wasn't something he enjoyed much, but since Jenny Shepard became the Director of NCIS, his former partner - in more than one way - changed some rules, and missing a deadline for his case files wasn't an option anymore.  
Sighing, Gibbs pulled the last page out of the printer. He nearly took another glance at the paper, before putting it into the folder. He was tired. It has been a long week, and all he wanted to do was going home, having a beer and working a few more hours on his boat, before sleep would overcome, and he would spent another night lying in his basement, before he would come back here to do it all over again.  
His boat and his job - the things that mattered the most. But doing his job and working here had become more and more difficult over the past few month, and his wish to retire grew stronger every day. If it wasn't for his team, for Tony, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, McGee, even for Jenny, he would have returned to Mexico a long time ago. Being with Mike, spending time doing nothing but relaxing was the holiday he never took, but it also meant missing all his friends. Especially Jenny, who he had became attached to much stronger than they ever were, when the were a couple. A lifetime ago. Back in Paris. When life was so much easier. When they both were so much younger. When she still had loved him …  
First, he hadn't realized it, but the feeling he had locked up in this heart after she'd left him with nothing more than a "Dear John" letter and a pillow that still smelled of her had grown stronger every day he was near her. The urge to touch her, to ask her for a second change was there, but Gibbs wasn't sure if it was clever to try to fix something that happened such a long time ago. Normally, he had no problems doing what he thought was best for him. But in this case … Maybe she was right when she left him. Maybe if she hadn't they would have became what he and Diane or Stefanie had now - not even do so much as talking to each other. Maybe Jen was right. Maybe everything went the way it was supposed to. But why did he still have this regrets keeping him up at night? Why were all these what-if-questions still stuck in his head?

Sighing deeply, to wash away the memories of a younger him lying in bed with a much younger Jenny Shepard, doing things that still made him blush sometimes, Gibbs turned off the lights. He took the stack of files from his desk and headed towards the stairs. Maybe Jenny's mood would be better tomorrow when the first thing she'd notice were his files. He never understood how paperwork could cheer someone up, but as odd as it seems for Jenny this always worked.

As Gibbs reached the Director's office door he learned that he wasn't the only one burning the midnight oil. Cynthia, Jenny's assistant was long gone, but Jenny was still sitting at her desk, deeply in thoughts.  
Gibbs stopped at the already open door, leaned against the frame and watched his former partner for a while. He always loved watching her without her noticing him, because she wasn't aware of his presence. But these moments were rare. He never understood how this worked but normally Jenny always knew when he was there. She always knew before he even opened the door that it was him. But not this time.  
Maybe she was to tired, maybe the work she was doing, was important and distracted her. Or maybe she was daydreaming … He didn't know but after a minutes without her even looking up he got worried.

"Jen?" he asked softly, trying not to startling her. "Are you okay?"  
He left his spot at the door and slowly entered the room, watching here closely as she looked up, faking a smile. Obviously, she hadn't noticed him, and seeing him now made her kind of nervous. She grabbed some papers and covered something on her desk that looked like some kind of catalogue. Nothing work related as far as Gibbs could see.  
"What are you still doing here, Jethro?" she asked, managing a warmer smile, now that here secret was safe. "Don't you have a boat to work on?"  
Gibbs nodded, absent-minded, still looking at the spot Jenny had just covered with some random printouts.  
"I don't know if you've already met her, Jen," he answered, "There is a new Director in the house. She is a real bully. Somehow addicted to files, I guess. And she is giving me a hard time." In more than one way, he added, quietly, while Jenny raised from her chair to join him at his side of the desk.  
The way she looked at him and her smile made him nervous and now he really had a hard time not to just grab her and show her what effect she still had on him. All he could think of was pull her to him and kiss her until …  
"Jethro?" Jenny's question and her concerned look brought Gibbs back into reality, but still looking puzzled. "Are you all right?" she asked, laying one hand on his forearm. "You look tired. Maybe you should go home and get some rest. When was the last time you went to bed?"

It was the very same moment he realized how suggestive her question was, when she lowered her eyes, blushing. He couldn't help himself but giving her a smirk, before he shook his head and put the files on her desk. He just wanted to tell her that his bed - much to his regrets - wasn't any of her business anymore, when he noticed that one of the papers that had been covering the catalogue had slid, now giving a pretty good look on what had kept Jenny distracted a few minutes ago. He reached out and grabbed the catalogue, before Jenny could even react.

"Victoria's Secret?" he murmured, "Interesting …" He was never the kind of guy that needed such underwear for his wives or girlfriend, but while he was skimming the pages he imagined Jenny wearing all these bras and panties and Lingerie, and the urge to kiss her, until she lost her mind, became desperately.  
"Like what you see?" Jenny asked, her smile showing him that she was fully aware of his interest in the catalogue.  
Closing the catalogue, Gibbs put it back on the desk. He had the feeling that Jenny was again reading his mind. She always had this gift to read him, but this time … This time it really scared him. Especially, because she was right. He really liked what he just had seen - in his mind: Her wearing nothing but black silk. Yes, he really liked what he just saw …  
"Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Get you mind out of the gutter." Jenny's voice was all bossy, although Gibbs knew that this wasn't the Director talking. He looked up, startled. He hadn't realized how near Jenny already was. All he'd had to do was just lean in a bit to finally get the chance to kiss her like he wanted to do for so long. Her knowing smile, her fingers trailing up his arm until they reached his cheek, the amazing scent - a combination of perfume, shampoo, and Jenny - made him dizzy.  
"Jen, I - … you -"  
"What, Jethro?" she asked, moving closer, until her lips were only a few inches away from his. In her eyes he could see that the was fully aware of what this gesture did to him.  
Still smiling, her lips moved to his ear, her warm breath literally driving him insane. It was her fault. That he was sure of. Her lips, her warm breath, the things she did to him … There just couldn't have been another explanation for the answer that left his mouth only a few seconds after she asked: "Do you have something special in mind?"

"Aren't you a little old to be wearing that?"

**- The End -**


End file.
